Choices!
| number = 37 | date = 2286 | stardate = 8925.2 | editor = Robert Greenberger | penciller = Curt Swan | inker = Pablo Marcos | colorist = Shelley Eiber | letterer = Agustin Mas | writer = Len Wein | omnibus = | published = April 1987 | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics }} The new voyages. – "Choices!" was the 37th issue of DC Comics' 1984 [[Star Trek (DC volume 1)|series of Star Trek]] comics. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 8925.2 : I've never really believed in ghosts… until now. But after seeing the newly commissioned, newly refurbished floating there in spacedock, a virtual duplicate of the precious starship destroyed by my own hand just a few months ago, I'm willing to believe in anything—including miracles! The ship's refitting will be complete within hours, and the ''Enterprise will be ready to carry me back where I belong—but who, I wonder, will be with me this time, when I go… We've been through so much together, my crew and I—so much joy—so much pain—! They stuck beside me when I needed it most, through the death and rebirth of my good friend Spock—through a court martial that could have cost them all their careers—! And yet, I was the only one who suffered for our actions—reduced in rank, relieved of my supervisory duties, and reassigned command of a starship! Starfleet Command believes that, by taking these actions, they have punished me! They really did reward my efforts! I really am where I belong! It still seems strange, to be called only captain again, after so many years as an admiral—and yet, it seems so right.'' ;Spock's personal log, stardate 8925.2 : Not even the soothing tones of my harp can bring me solace today. There is too much on my mind—too many questions cry for answers… Though I was excluded from the court-martial, I chose to stand beside my friends—and share their eventual fate. As an honorable man, I could do no less—since all their actions were on my behalf. Thus, I have been reassigned as science officer aboard the ''Enterprise, a position I know better than any other—and yet, I wonder if I have made the right choice. On , they repaired my mind—but am I fully restored? And, if not, do I truly belong here?'' References Characters :Arex • William Bearclaw • Nancy Bryce • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Konom • Leonard McCoy • Maria Morelli • M'Ress • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Humans (saboteur, loading workers) • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] (engineers) Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Travel Pod 5 (travel pod) ( heavy cruiser) Locations Planets and planetoids :Earth (Sol system) (Alpha Centauri) • (Vulcan system) Stations and outposts :San Francisco Fleet Yards Orbital Drydock Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise-A : bridge • engineering • quarters (Spock's, Uhura's) • sickbay Station locations ; Orbital Drydock : lounge Planetary locales ; Earth : Japan Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • navigator • science officer • security chief • tactical officer Technology and weapons :matter-antimatter matrix • starship • warp drive Other references :antimatter • captain's log • chess • clothing • court martial • day • death • demon • emotion • engineer's log • ghost • god • hour • humanoid • ka'athyra • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • medical log • mint julep • month • personal log • planet • Project Genesis • races and cultures • rank • refit • religion • ship commissioning • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • technology • three-dimensional chess • time • title • uniform • year Appendices Images file:dC1 37.jpg|Cover image. file:travel pod 5.jpg|Travel Pod 5. Timeline | before = #36: "The Apocalypse Scenario!" | after = #38: "The Argon Affair!" }} | after = "When You Wish Upon a Star...!" }} | nextMB = " " }} category:tOS comics